


Dois reis.

by takkano



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drama, M/M, Romance, Servo e príncipe, Sexo, conspirações, hierarquia, preconceito
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Mesmo contra sua vontade -ou não-, agora o estrago já estava feito. A culpa não era sua, não era dele, mas o reinado devia continuar. Porém se não há uma rainha jogue com dois reis.





	1. Uma viagem problemática.

**Author's Note:**

> Estes personagens não são meus mais se fossem seriam assim mais ousados e cheios de "más" intenções... mesmo assim agradeço a Tanaka Yoshiki, por me emprestá-los um pouquinho.

Arslan e Jaswant caminhavam dentro da fortaleza na cidade de Ectabana. O jovem príncipe havia pedido ao seu mais novo companheiro da tropa de elite, que o acompanhasse em uma não muito importante, mas necessária e complicada jornada. Jaswant ficou muito intrigado quando perguntou se Daryun demoraria a se juntar a eles e descobriu que apenas os dois deixariam a cidade naquela mesma noite. De início, ficou muito orgulhoso por ser o único escolhido a escoltar o futuro rei em uma missão, porém, um pequeno desconforto surgiu ao notar olhares pouco amigáveis dos soldados que também caminhavam pelo local.

Ele não fazia parte do círculo de confiança de Arslan, era somente um vassalo, um escravo, que inclusive estava emprestado, provisoriamente ao exército de Arslan, que já dispunha de homens incrivelmente fortes e bem preparados para a guerra. Então qual seria o motivo para Arslan tê-lo chamado? Não se lembrava de Daryun ou Narsus estarem ocupados a ponto de não poderem acompanhá-lo. Será que poderia ser apenas uma desculpa para ficarem a sós e assim Arslan dispensar seus serviços? Bem se fosse realmente isso não teria problemas, afinal outro no lugar de Arslan o teria matado na ocasião. Mas tinha que admitir, sentiria muita falta do garoto. Arslan era educado, atencioso e muito amável, o que ele nem mesmo julgava ser digno de tanto zelo por parte do jovem rei.

— Jaswant? - o garoto o chamou apreensivo observando uma nota de preocupação em seu semblante.

— Hay, Arslan-dono? - o homem parou de caminhar olhando para o menino.

— Tem certeza que está tudo bem em me acompanhar, você me parece um pouco chateado.

— De forma alguma Arslan-dono!! - o rapaz se sobressaltou – É uma grande honra poder acompanhá-lo, tenho certeza de que qualquer um no meu lugar estaria mais que feliz em lhe ser útil.

Os dois agora já deixavam as dependências da fortaleza se dirigindo a estrada da floresta.

Caminharam lado a lado por algumas longas horas. As vezes, trocavam um olhar ou outro, um leve sorriso, como se ambos dissessem “ah, estou bem obrigada por se preocupar”, ou mesmo ficavam observando pequenos detalhes um no outro antes de desviarem o olhar ao se darem conta do que faziam.

— Então, Jaswant… - Arslan tentou começar um diálogo para quebrar toda aquela tensão do outro – você sente falta de Rajendra, vocês eram meio que próximos não é?

Jaswant mais uma vez sentiu aquela pontada de amargura. Então realmente Arslan estava tentando de alguma forma convencê-lo a voltar ao seu antigo mestre, ou melhor, ao irmão tirano dele.

— É nem tanto, gostaria de ficar um pouco mais ao seu lado se fosse possível – se sentiu embaraçado ao ver um grande sorriso desenhado na face do albino – é claro se for da sua vontade Arslan-dono.

Arslan balançou a cabeça em aprovação.

— Claro! Nada me faria mais feliz que tê-lo ao meu lado, Jaswant.

Continuaram caminhando um pouco mais até que Arslan começou a diminuir o ritmo da cavalgada dando visíveis sinais de cansaço.

— Arslan-dono, gostaria de descansar um pouco agora?

— Vamos parar então, estou muito dolorido.

O moreno desceu de seu cavalo se dirigindo até o jovem príncipe para ajudá-lo a desmontar. Arslan segurou firme na mão do homem apoiando-se em seu ombro. O outro apenas lhe dirigiu um belo sorriso.

Jaswant sentou no chão com as pernas cruzadas.

— Arslan-dono, vou arrumar tudo para que fique confortável. - o homem já tencionava levantar-se quando Arslan se atirou em seu colo feito uma criança surpreendendo-o.

— Não será necessário, Jaswant… - o garoto o olhou de maneira cálida, tocando-lhe suavemente o rosto com o dorso da mão – já estou muito confortável, agora apenas me deixe apreciar a vista tudo bem?

— Arslan-dono eu insisto que… - o moreno foi calado pelo indicador do outro que suavemente selou seus lábios. Os olhos de Arslan agora estavam escurecidos e tinham um brilho intenso.

— Eu disse que seria uma missão complicada, mesmo assim você disse que iria comigo e faria tudo para que desse certo. - Arslan começou a subir pelo corpo do outro.

— Desculpe Arslan-dono não presto este tipo de “serviços” aos meus mestres. Não tenho talento para ser assim tão submisso. - Jaswant já aparentava muito nervosismo, não esperava este tipo de atitude de um nobre como Arslan.

— Não está aqui a serviço, e quem disse que você é quem precisa ser submisso.

Arslan aproximou-se de Jaswant colando suas testas na intenção de conseguir beijar o homem a sua frente, mas Jaswant percebeu que algo estava errado e o afastou de si. Colocou a mão em sua testa. O garoto estava queimando de febre e um pouco de suor escorria de seu rosto pálido.

Seus olhos saltaram assustados quando notou uma ponta de flecha presa no ombro de Arslan. Não era um especialista em venenos, mas tinha certeza que ali havia mais que um sedativo, pois Arslan pareceu nem se incomodar com a dor quando o outro puxou a flecha estancando o sangramento em seguida.

— Arslan-dono, por favor mantenha-se consciente, fique firme! - Jaswant sacudiu o garoto o segurando pelos ombros.

— Eu estou consciente, só não consigo manter a razão.

— Arslan-dono você está febril, precisa de um remédio, urgente!! - Jaswant deitou Arslan sobre sua própria blusa que havia retirado para estancar o sangramento da flecha.

— É, eu sei. - e dizendo isso, puxou o moreno para si, beijando-o com violência, enquanto arrancava o colete que cobria aquela maravilhosa pele bronzeada pelo sol.


	2. Uma noite confusa.

Sentiu uma fisgada na cabeça, e uma forte dor em sua têmpora o impediu de abrir os olhos. Uma sensação incômoda, porém, deliciosa, confundia seu corpo.

Embora não tivesse experiência alguma, sabia que, de alguma forma, aquilo estava ligado ao sexo.

Abriu os olhos devagar, mas sua visão ainda permanecia turva e sua mente muito torpe para assimilar a realidade.

Estava deitado no chão, e havia uma enorme árvore sobre eles.

Sim, não estava sozinho. Passou uma das mãos sobre o braço do homem que o prendia ali.

A situação era desconfortante. Não pretendia que sua tão esperada primeira vez fosse com outro homem, e que provavelmente, nem conhecia. Já se pegou algumas vezes pensando em como seria dormir com Daryun. Daryun era muito belo e Arslan gostava muito da sua companhia, mas nem por isso jamais se atreveria a tentar algo com seu melhor cavaleiro e amigo.

É lógico que era um homem ali, com ele. Sentia-se empalado, sendo puxado com muita força em direção aos quadris do outro, que parecia querer se enterrar em seu corpo de tão fundo que ia.

Sentiu-se vibrar quando seu amante se abaixou capturando seus lábios, que foram oferecidos com vontade. O homem gemeu dentro da sua boca. Fosse quem fosse, parecia estar amando tê-lo daquela forma. Não resistiu e segurou a nuca do rapaz aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Embora aquilo tudo estivesse sendo realmente divino, o melhor sonho que já teve até agora, começou a ficar preocupado. Tudo parecia tão intenso, tão real.

Ainda sentia seu corpo febril, mas não era mais a mesma queimação desagradável de antes. Agora era bem mais leve, se concentrando em alguns pontos específicos; principalmente onde o outro rapaz o tocava.

Quando o homem soltou seus lábios a fim de sugar a pele de seu pescoço, Arslan conseguiu finalmente focar seu olhar sobre o rapaz. O rosto do outro permanecia oculto, escondido na curvatura de seu pescoço, mas conseguia ver a pele exposta do ombro dele.

Estava muito escuro ainda, por isso não conseguiu identificá-lo somente com essa visão. Com um pouco de receio – e muita vergonha pelo que iria fazer – passou a descer as mãos pelas laterais do corpo acima do seu, na tentativa de poder identificá-lo.

Era inútil. O homem, com certeza, tinha o corpo bem forte, a pele possuía algumas cicatrizes de batalhas; características óbvias para muitos homens, o que não ajudava muito.

Lembrou-se que estava com o ombro enfaixado, e apesar das fortes investidas que o rapaz dava, ele o tocava com extremo cuidado e carinho; até mesmo o tinha beijado. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa; seu amante sabia perfeitamente quem ele era.

— Da… Daryun? - resolveu arriscar. Passou tanto tempo tendo pensamentos errados com Daryun que talvez estivesse enlouquecendo de vez.

— Não…

Sentiu o rapaz suspirar frustrado e parar de lhe beijar o pescoço.

A voz. Com certeza não pertencia a Daryun. Tentou se concentrar no timbre. Com certeza reconhecia aquela voz… ela pertencia a…

— Jaswant… - sorriu aliviado voltando a relaxar o corpo. Na verdade ficou com medo de que pudesse ser algum desconhecido; teria sido bem pior.

— Como se sente Arslan-dono? - a voz de Jaswant soava quase tão tímida quanto a de Arslan.

— Ah… bem, como posso dizer… com muita vergonha? - o jovem príncipe agradeceu por estar tão escuro, impedindo que o outro visse seu rosto rubro.

— Oh, não! Não isso. Eu… me referia ao envenenamento. Já passou o efeito? - o moreno deu as mesmas graças que o garoto, pois corava tanto quanto ele.

Arslan o olhou com um misto de dúvida e alívio. Então havia sido envenenado? Isso seria até bom, porque assim teria uma explicação para o que eles estavam fazendo, não é?

— Agora me lembro de ter sentido algo muito estranho enquanto cavalgava, mas depois – Arslan levou uma das mãos até a cabeça – tudo sumiu de repente.

— Era uma droga muito forte. - a voz de Jaswant tinha uma pesada nota de desculpas – Eu realmente sinto muito, Arslan-dono! Não conhecia outra saída… me perdoe!

Jaswant se abaixou em direção ao corpo de Arslan em uma reverência, como se pedisse perdão, porém se esqueceu que ainda permanecia “unido” ao garoto e acabou se afundando ainda mais no corpo do futuro rei.

Arslan soltou um gemido um pouco exagerado, para um homem, e teve certeza que desta vez corou tanto, que nem mesmo a mais profunda escuridão poderia ocultar. Ainda por cima, acabou apertando a mão que havia “esquecido” na cintura de Jaswant – que por sinal estava “bem” abaixo da cintura – fazendo-o gemer também.

A luz da lua acabou sendo inconveniente naquela hora.

Ambos se encaravam e pareciam não desgostar tanto assim do momento.

— Meu corpo dói assim… - Arslan quebrou o silêncio constrangedor entre eles.

— Perdão Arslan-dono, vou sair agor…

Jaswant teve o corpo preso por uma das pernas de Arslan, o que o impediu de deixar seu corpo. O jovem sentiu o rosto arder mais que seu traseiro, de tanta vergonha, mas agora o estrago já estava feito.

— Você é… muito… pesado, deixa … euficarporcima agora. - pediu tão rápido para trocar de posição, que Jaswant levou um tempo até entender o pedido do garoto.

Girou rapidamente os corpos deixando o garoto sobre si; antes que ele desistisse.

Arslan se moveu meio que por instinto, não sabia fazer aquilo e tudo ficava ainda mais difícil com o olhar atento de Jaswant sobre ele. O moreno segurou sua cintura e começou a auxiliar seus movimentos, até que estivessem praticamente perfeitos.

— Que estranho… - o moreno surpreendeu Arslan que estava concentrado demais no que fazia.

— Desculpe, mas eu não tenho muita experiência nisso.

Jaswant corou novamente.

— Não, eu me referia ao envenenamento de novo… - achou fofo a forma como o futuro rei de Pars desviou o olhar com vergonha, por estar apenas pensando em sexo a todo momento. – É que o efeito já deveria ter passado… - fez uma pausa olhando para o lado – você já foi tantas vezes quanto é humanamente possível.

— Talvez não tenha passado todo o efeito.

— Me perdoe por desperdiçar assim a sua primeira vez. - Jaswant tocou de leve a face do príncipe.

— Como sabe que é minha primeira vez, eu só disse que não tinha muita experiência…

— Seu corpo é muito honesto! Deu trabalho entrar em você, embora você implorasse por mim, seu corpo me recusava.

— Não diga essas coisas… - Arslan afundou o rosto no pescoço de Jaswant, que suspirou excitado com a respiração do menor contra sua pele.

— Desculpe! Talvez eu apenas seja a pessoa errada.

— Ah? Por que diz isso? Por que somos homens?

— É, também… mas… deixa para lá. - Jaswant novamente inverteu as posições. – Vamos terminar com isso, logo teremos que voltar.

O moreno voltou a investir contra o albino com força. Ficava hipnotizado vendo Arslan corar e jogar a cabeça para trás em deleite. Sentiu-se no limite quando as mãos do menor subiram por seu peitoral acariciando-o com desejo.

Com uma última investida, preencheu Arslan fazendo-o gritar e se derramar mais uma vez desmaiando logo em seguida.

Jaswant cobriu o garoto com o manto e foi se lavar em um lago próximo dali. Vestiu sua calça e ficou ali mesmo observando o luar.

Acordou com o barulho de cavalos e uma enorme lança apontada para seu pescoço. Daryun e toda a guarda pessoal de Arslan estava ali; exceto Narsus.

— Onde está Vossa Alteza?

— Dormindo ali na orla da floresta. - Jaswant respondeu tentando transparecer uma calma que não sentia.

— Não, não está! Não tem ninguém lá só o seu cavalo e o dele. E como explica isso!

Daryun jogou a Jaswant a delicada blusa de seda que Arslan sempre costumava usar; manchada de sangue.


	3. Um confronto interessante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Arslan retorna de sua pequena "fuga da realidade". E agora, como será que ele vai encarar os fatos da noite passada??

Um dos soldados da torre principal, foi cutucado com certa insistência. Antes que o homem pudesse reclamar, notou a direção apontada pelo colega que o importunara.

Uma forasteira muito suspeita se aproximava dos portões da fortaleza. A pobre infeliz parecia não se importar com o fato de que, todos os soldados colocavam-se de prontidão com a sua aproximação.

— Nem mais um passo, maldita! Não pense que por ser mulher, terei alguma piedade.

— Que bom saber disso, meu bravo soldado. - o manto foi retirado da cabeça da jovem mulher, revelando ser na verdade, o futuro rei de Pars; o príncipe Arslan. – Fico feliz que meus homens não se deixam levar pelas graças de qualquer forasteira, mesmo assim, gostaria de um pouco mais de compaixão de vossa parte.

O soldado se ajoelhou ali mesmo, sentindo o pânico dominá-lo. Tinha plena consciência de que seu ato rude poderia lhe custar a vida.

— Oh, jovem príncipe de Pars! Sou um cego inútil, e não mereço nenhum tipo de clemência de vossa parte.

— Eu o perdoo se abrir o portão imediatamente e me trazer água bem fresca, jovem soldado. - Arslan apenas sorriu cansado. Jamais puniria alguém por estar alerta a invasores.

Assim que foi devidamente acolhido pelos soldados, Arslan viu Narsus correr aflito ao seu encontro.

— Sua Alteza!! - o homem o abraçou com força, passando a examiná-lo em seguida. – Você está bem, graças aos céus! Estávamos todos preocupados.

— Me perdoe, Narsus! Fui descuidado e causei problemas a todos. Me sinto tão envergonhado pelo que fiz! - imediatamente a imagem de Jaswant lhe veio a mente, causando um forte rubor em sua face.

— Não se preocupe, Alteza. Não causou problemas a ninguém. - a expressão de Narsus de repente se tornou tétrica. – Bem, não exatamente a todos. - ouve um longo silêncio, em que Narsus refletia se devia ou não prosseguir com o assunto. – Jaswant encontra-se agora sob custódia; na prisão.

O rosto de Arslan se contorceu em uma mistura de angústia e fúria. Por que não pensou nos problemas que poderia causar ao shinduriano? Por que apenas não foi até ele para conversar abertamente, como sempre havia feito antes? O que diabos tinha mudado tanto, a ponto de fazê-lo correr, ao ver o moreno dormindo tranquilamente perto do lago, naquela noite?

— Posso vê-lo, Narsus? - seu pedido saiu mais como uma súplica.

— Óbvio que sim, Alteza! Depois de cuidarmos do seu ombro. - Narsus apontou para o ferimento que voltava a sangrar. – Não se preocupe, Daryun está com ele agora.

Logo depois, os dois foram em direção a prisão, que ficava em uma parte isolada, na fortaleza.

Arslan e Narsus, desceram a imensa escadaria de pedras, até chegarem ao primeiro pavimento, onde os prisioneiros menos problemáticos aguardavam o Julgamento Real.

Assim que se aproximaram, Arslan pode ver Daryun, Gieve e Falangies sentados no chão, próximos a cela que na verdade estava aberta, e que, em um primeiro momento, o garoto preferiu ignorar, temendo a reação do shinduriano.

Todos se calaram quando notaram a presença de Arslan ali.

— Jaswant!! - havia dor em cada letra do nome pronunciado.

O belo homem de olhos verdes o fitou, sem realmente encará-lo diretamente. Arslan não soube dizer que expressão o shinduriano exibia, parecia ser nenhuma delas; pelo menos não por fora.

— Jaswant, e… eu sinto muito… por favor me perdoe! Eu não sei o que deu em mim, fiquei muito envergonhado, eu… eu… - o futuro rei de Pars atropelava as palavras em um visível nervosismo.

— Por favor não diga mais nada, Arslan-dono; eu insisto!

Desta vez, Arslan teve certeza de que o “por favor, não diga mais nada!” se referia aos fatos da noite que tiveram juntos. O garoto se calou rapidamente sem saber o que mais dizer para se redimir de sua culpa.

— Alteza! - Daryun que estivera quieto até agora, decidiu interferir. – Só estamos aqui por mera formalidade, se for de sua vontade, podemos deixá-los a sós.

— Acho que devemos. - Gieve se levantou observando o jovem príncipe. – Aqui não se trata de uma reunião de guerra qualquer, mas sim de casos do coração, certo, Arslan-sama? Não devemos ouvir nada que nossos ouvidos não possam suportar!- Gieve sorriu malicioso ao arrancar um olhar encabulado de Arslan.

— Gieve! Não seja tão impertinente com Vossa Alteza! - Narsus se enfureceu com a ousadia do músico, que apenas levantou as mãos em sua defesa.

— Sua Alteza? - Falangies esperou pela confirmação do garoto, que veio apena com um leve aceno de cabeça.

— Desculpe a todos, prometo que isso não se repetirá novamente. - Arslan fez uma pequena reverência aos amigos, que deixaram o local em seguida.

Arslan esperou a porta ser fechada para se dirigir novamente a Jaswant. O garoto entrou na cela onde Jaswant permanecia sentado, e a fechou de leve. Ficou por um tempo com a cabeça baixa, sem conseguir dizer algo decente ao moreno, que apenas o observava sem também dizer nada.

— Como está o seu ombro? - Jaswant fez menção de tocar o ferimento de Arslan, mas o garoto afastou-se do moreno, evitando seu toque. Jaswant se sentiu ridículo por tentar tocá-lo assim; sem permissão. – Desculpe, Arslan-dono!

Antes que o shinduriano pudesse recolher sua mão, o jovem príncipe a segurou com força, trazendo-a de volta para si.

— Meu ombro ainda doí muito. Narsus teve trabalho para enfaixá-lo. - Arslan levou a mão do homem aos seus lábios, deslisando-a por sua bochecha, e, em seguida, a levando até sua nuca. – Mas, há outros lugares em que você pode me tocar.


End file.
